Mugman Gets Into Shape/Transcript
in to Mugman's room, with a shelf full of 3 saucers with 4 stands, the last one has a "Reserved" sign on it with a picture of the Titanic sinking above. Mugman walks in the scene. Mugman:Ah, my collection of saucers from famous shipwrecks. cuts to the saucer collection. The camera slowly pans to the "Reserved" sign as Mugman talks. Mugman: One for the Titanic, the Lusitania, the Andria Doria and as soon as I can find it, the Costa Concordia! to Mugman, thinking. Mugman: Where am I gonna find it? Guess I better check ePeninsula. walks in the hallway to the computer, which has the ePeninsula website on it. Mugman searches (with one arm) for the saucer, and he gets shocked after he sees that the Costa Concordia saucer is $50. Mugman: WHAT?! Fifty dollars? That's... really cheap! Um... I don't have fifty dollars, I spent most of my money on these other ones! away Maybe a nice walk will help me think... into Mugman walking on the neighborhood sidewalk, thinking. He passes a house, with [[Johnny] and Papa arguing with each other with many boxes in the garage.] Papa: ...clean the garage! Johnny: Why?! Papa: Because I told you to. Johnny: No! Papa: And it's FILTHY! Johnny: NO!! Papa: Wh--... Johnny: I'm not gunna' DO IT! What about that guy ova' there? at Mugman Papa: Oh. Ey, you! turns around Mugman: W- me? Papa: Yeah, you! Get over here! Johnny: C'MON!! walks over to Papa. Papa: I'll give you fifty bucks to clean up my garage. Mugman: Well, that's convenient! attempts to push a box, but fails to do so. Mugman: (offscreen) ...ugh... what is in this BOX? to an inside shot of Mugman opening up the box. Cut to a lone rubber duck in the box. Cut back to Mugman, making a shocked face. Papa: (offscreen) You suck. to black. Mugman: (voice only) I gotta do something about my strength... out of black onto a shot of a Gym. Mugman runs near the doors. Mugman: How hard could it be? to Mugman (with a green sweatband on) starting up a treadmill, but as soon as it starts, Mugman flies off of it because of how fast it's going and eventually crashes into a window. to Mugman attempting to lift up a 10-pound dumbell, but his arm pops off and crashes into a dumbell rack as he falls over. to Mugman punching a punching bag but it (possibly) breaks his arm and a tear goes down his eye. to Mugman with a jumprope in his hand. But since he only has one arm, he cannot do anything with it. Mugman: *sigh* One arm... throws the jumprope into a glass window, which breaks it. Mugman: ...oops! [Mugman dives into a swimming pool. He doesn't rise out of the water.] to Mugman walking out of a nurse's room. Mugman: Well, I'm never going swimming again... to the Gym Keeper kicking Mugman out of the Gym. Gym Keeper: (offscreen) And STAY OUT! (points finger at Mugman) Mugman: Well, that failed. I guess there's only one person who can help me out... my sister! to Teanna's door, and Mugman opening it. Punching sounds can be heard. Mugman: Teanna...? [Cut to Teanna punching a punching bag 2 times in a row.]''' Teanna: *sigh* What is it now, Mugman? Mugman: I really need your help... You're the strongest person I know, and I'm nothing but a weakling! Teanna: Yes, you are, you have a strength of an infant. Heck, an infant could probably take you out. What made you finally made you realize it? Mugman: These 2 guys made fun of me for not being able to clean up their garage! Teanna: (confused) ...what? Mugman: ...I-I'll just explain that later. The point is, I want you to help me get in shape like you are. Look at me! breathes in and out. Teanna: ...well, I'll try. You can't stay weak like that forever... Here, come with me. drags Mugman. [Cut to a montage of Mugman and Teanna on a field. Teanna starts up a timer as Mugman speeds away. Teanna jumps as she sees that Mugman already catches out of breath. Teanna looks at the screen disappointingly. Cut to Teanna showing Mugman punching a punching bag in her room. Mugman looks at his hand and shakes. Teanna grabs Mugman and places him next to the punching bag. Mugman attempts to punch it, but ends up crooking up his arm like an accordion. Teanna tries to think. Cut to Teanna and Mugman at the swimming pool. Teanna is already in the pool, as Mugman jumps in to the bottom. As Teanna realizes that Mugman isn't popping out of the water, she swims to the bottom to save him. Cut to Mugman and Teanna at the field again. Teanna starts the timer, and Mugman runs. A few seconds later, he eventually gets sweaty and stops. As Teanna experiences this, she thinks, and eventually throws a pistachio bag hooked on a fishing hook to Mugman. As Mugman licks his lips, he runs after it. Cut to the punching bag again. Mugman actually punches it. Teanna gives him a thumbs up. When Mugman looks at the screen, Teanna shrugs. Cut to Mugman doing push ups and Teanna counting how many push ups Mugman is making. When Mugman passes out, she looks at the stop-watch and is surprised to see that Mugman has actually done 1,037 push ups. Mugman throws his fist in the air. Cut to the field again, with Mugman still chasing after the pistachio bag. Cut to the punching bag, and Mugman punches the punching bag, which sends it flying to the ceiling. Mugman does a victory dance, but the punching bag returns just to smack Mugman, which sends him flying. Cut to Mugman on the street, running.'' Mugman eventually snatches Free Wizard's wand as he approaches him. He gives the wand to Teanna, but he trips and falls on the cement when he gives it to her. Teanna grins and walks away with the wand. End of montage.]'' to Mugman opening Teanna's door, which reveals him to be a buff man. Mugman: (in a strong voice) I am a new man! Teanna: Wow, look at you, Mugman! Mugman exhales, revealing him to be not buff at all, but just holding in his breath. Mugman grins again. Teanna: ...oh. I forgot. What was it you wanted to get fit for again? Mugman: Oh, to clean up this guy's garage. Teanna: ...eck- Mugman: See ya! (speeds off) Teanna: ...not even a "Thank you". to Johnny attempting to push one of the boxes, but a loud stomp which eventually causes Papa and Johnny to jump. Cut to the buff Mugman. Mugman: I have returned! Papa: Oh, look who came'' crawlin'' back! Johnny: YEEA-- pushes both Johnny and Papa out of the way. He moves out every box out of the garage. The garage is empty. Both Johnny and Papa look pleasantly at it. Johnny: 'Ey, look at that! Papa: This-this looks pretty good! ...wait. to the garage, with one more thing in it, the Maya Calendar. Papa: You forgot to move the Maya Calendar. [Mugman moves it, but barely.] Mugman: Aw screw it, I'll just get Teanna to do it. to Teanna looking at the garage. Teanna: Is this the garage you were trying to clean? ...why am I here? gives a smug look at Teanna as he points to the Maya Calendar. Teanna runs over to it. Teanna: W-''what'' is that doing in your garage? Mugman: (offscreen) Just push it, Teanna. Teanna: Fine... slowly pushes it over to the end of the garage until she passes out. Teanna: ..I've dealt with worse. Papa: You moved everything! has his hand out thinking he would get the 50 dollars, but instead, Papa gives it to Teanna. Papa: (offscreen) Here's your 50 bucks! Mugman: ...hey, wait a minute, why does SHE get it? Papa: Cuz' I don't like ya'. Now SCRAM! [The word 'SCRAM' hits Mugman.] {Fade to Mugman looking sad and Teanna with the 50 bucks right next to him.] Teanna: Mugman, I know you've tried your hardest. smiles at her. Teanna: ...well, see ya. runs off. Mugman becomes sad again. runs off with the 50 bucks in her hand, but she stops mid-way. She looks back at poor Mugman. Teanna: ...eh, I don't need anything anyway. to Mugman in his room. Mugman: Well, I guess it's forever the in-complete collection. *sighs* jumps up to see that the Costa Concordia saucer is actually there. Mugman: E- Id- Huh? Ih- Huh? It's... Eed- How did- Teanna: What do you say? runs to Teanna and hugs her. Mugman: Oh, THANK you, Teanna! sighs. Credits. Category:Transcripts